


Two Points for Honesty

by Dustbunnygirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunnygirl/pseuds/Dustbunnygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theme: Two Points for Honesty (vaguely attempted below)<br/>For: writers_choice<br/>Word count: 421<br/>Fandom: Angel<br/>Spoilers for: Well, only really stuff directly related to the events at the end of Hole in the World<br/>Pairing: Fred/Wes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Points for Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Two Points for Honesty (vaguely attempted below)  
> For: writers_choice  
> Word count: 421  
> Fandom: Angel  
> Spoilers for: Well, only really stuff directly related to the events at the end of Hole in the World  
> Pairing: Fred/Wes

“Is it always going to be this hard?” she asked, staring at the encroaching dawn outside the window. Night slipped away, through gauzy curtains and newborn leaves and the outstretched fingers of the woman on the bed, bound to the man beside her by a strong arm and tenuous hope.

“What?” her companion asked as his lips nuzzled her soft hair and his arm tightened reflexively around her tiny waist. “Saying goodbye?”

She nodded, canting her head just so to glance over her pale shoulder. The arm not locked in a death grip around her lifted a hand to trace the dimly lit features of her face. Homer would call it a face worthy of launching an armada. But Helen’s fabled beauty would never compare, he thought, tracing the pout of her bottom lip. Not to the woman who fit so well and so warm against him. A woman who didn’t take time launching ships, but tethered people to her instead with an infectious laugh and sparkling eyes. 

“Truthfully?”

“I could ask you to lie, but...” She turned, wearing that smile – oh, how he drowned in that smile. Equal parts innocent and beguiling, sweet and seductive, it erased all thought but one from his head. There was no time for talking when the sun was chasing their night away, stealing their time like a common thief. Stealing her…He did what instinct demanded, dived headlong into that smile, sealed it permanently to her lips with a kiss. Tried to fit forever into that kiss, even as time slipped through his fingers and pulled her along with it. He clung, oh how he did cling, defying time and tide and daring them both to take her from him again. He held so tight he thought his arms would break…

…but they were empty as reality pried open his eyes and let sunlight assault his vision. How could it be so bright and so dark all at once? Feel so warm yet frozen? He woke with his arms empty, not even the scent of her hair left behind to console him. Nothing but the memory of cruel dreams that offered him things he couldn’t have. Dreams so real he swore he could feel her weight against him as he slept. But this was his curse. Remembering her. 

“Yes,” he said to the silence and the approaching dawn as he sat up and brushed dark hair from his forehead. 

“It’s always this hard, every time, saying good bye to you, Fred.”


End file.
